


Not The Only One

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Language, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Bucky isn’t the only one Hydra experimented on. She’s seen the damage they did to him and refuses to lose who she is no matter how horrible they’re experiments are. She won’t be broken.





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t the only one they tortured. The only one who the completely, and utterly fucked up. I was there. For all of it. I was the only one who maintained any small hope of getting back to who I was before their bullshit experiments.

 

I was nothing more than a military brat. Traveling with my dad across sea so he could fight Nazi’s and hopefully be the one to punch Hitler in the face. Instead, I was locked away in a lab with another man undergo rigorous experiments, being frozen and unfrozen was horrendous as an idea, try living through it. It sucks.

 

“Rise and shine Moarte.” An officer growled out as he opened the door to my room.

 

“Bite me.” I snapped as I threw the thin blanket over my head.

 

“Refusal is futile.” He stated.

 

A sentence I had heard repeatedly. A sentence that I loath.

 

“Fine. Piss off!” I yelled.

 

His boots stomped into the room, he ripped the blanket off and grabbed my arm yanking me off the poor excuse of a mattress and threw me to the ground. I heard his Barton smack against the wall before striking me a few times.

 

“Enough officer. She’s going to get her punishment later.” Johann Schmidt announced as he pushed the man from the room. He helped me up before leading me from the room.

 

The moment we turned down the hall I knew what room we were going to. I could hear them already setting up the machine and softly talking to my other cohort. I sat in my chair without looking at the man this time, I still hadn’t learned his name but I could tell that he hated a woman being here, going through this hell.

 

“Today, we’re going to do the same thing as yesterday.” Zola announced as he stepped into the room.

 

“So? Nothing but listening to yourself talk then?” I asked fighting back my grin.

 

“Make hers worse.” He stated coldly before stepping into another room.

 

Cold metal slammed against the left side of my face before my wrists were strapped down, tightened with a soft chuckle from the officer.

 

“Let her go. She doesn’t need to be here.” The man next to me said.

 

I could hear how scared he was for me. Strange how someone you hardly know can fear for your well being, in this case— my life.

 

“She knows why she’s here. Don’t work about her Sergeant Barnes.” Zola growled.

 

So, he had a name, and he was a Sergeant in the military.

 

“So, Sergeant Barnes, What are you in for?” I asked trying to make simple conversation and to piss them off. He didn’t say anything or even glance my way. “Strong silent type, I like it.”

 

“Enough. Time to work.” Schmidt ordered.

 

Within a few seconds a needle was inserted into my arm. Fire courses through my veins, burning every fiber of my being as they sent electricity directly into my brain. I held back my scream as long as I could, I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of hearing my pain.

 

“Stop!” Schmidt called out.

 

The needle was removed and the electricity stopped. I closed my eyes, riding out the pain.

 

“Longing… rusted…. seventeen..” a soldier read out as he walked around Barnes.

 

I turned my head to watch as the he tensed up with each word before a his eyes shifted and he became someone else.

 

“Your mission is to kill these two.” Zola stated as he held an open folder in front of Barnes’s face.

 

I slammed my head back against the chair breaking whatever concentration Barnes had on the folder. I could hear his breath hitch as he took in the poor state I was in. The squeak of the chair alerted me to his movement. His hand was on my arm, callused but soft nonetheless.

 

“I’ll get you out of here.” He whispered before leaving the room.

 

I glanced around, no one heard him. He wasn’t as brainwashed as I thought.

 

“Put her in the freezer.” Schmidt commanded with disappointment in his voice. “She’ll comply after a long frozen sleep.”

 

“No! I won’t go back in there!” I screamed as I fought against the two officers who were dragging me down the hall.

 

I took that moment and gripped the arm of the one on my left, I used the other as a support and tossed myself upwards taking him with me and slamming him into the wall. I twisted the still standing officer’s arm behind his back immediately dislocating his shoulder. I brought his head back and slammed the bad of his skull against my knee. I tossed him to the side and made a break for it.

 

I ran as fast as I could. I had to find a way out, I needed to see the sun again. Before I could even reach a door I went down, twitching like a fish out of water as a thousand tiny needles ran through my body, at least that’s what it felt like.

 

A sigh sounded from somewhere behind me. “I warned you, trying to escape is foolish my dear.” Schmidt repeated for the hundredth time.

 

“You have your machine. I’m just a nuisance.” I stammered out as feeling slowly came back to me.

 

“You’ll break soon enough. Freeze her!” He called out as two pairs of hands wound around my arms and dragged me into a room a few feet away.

 

They threw me into a metal container slamming the door. And hitting a button on the wall.

 

“Please.. please don’t!” I cried before every part of me froze and time stopped.


	2. 2. Bucky

“Piss off!” Her voice echoed down the corridor. 

 

She was fighting them again. She resisted at every turn, everything they did or tried to do was met with her throwing sarcasm or venomous words. A few moments later her, an officer and Schmidt entered the room. Her face fell as soon as she took in her surroundings. She sat in the chair next to mine without so much as a glance in my direction, normally she’d give me some mischievous look. 

 

“Today, we’re going to do the same thing as yesterday.” Zola announced as he stepped into the room. 

 

“So? Nothing but listening to yourself talk then?” She asked. 

 

I could hear the smirk in her voice as she took a seat. 

 

“Make hers worse.” He stated coldly.

 

Metal clanked together, I knew she’d have another bruise on the left side of her face in a few days. I hated seeing them do this to a woman. 

 

“Let her go. She doesn’t need to be here.” I said keeping my voice calm.

 

“She knows why she’s here. Don’t worry about her Sergeant Barnes.” Zola growled.

 

“So, Sergeant Barnes, what are you in for?” She asked. She knew simple conversation would only piss them off. I ignored her and kept my eyes down. “Strong silent type, I like it.” 

 

“Enough. Time to work.” Schmidt ordered.

 

I could hear her fighting to hold back her scream. I glanced over and seen the pain on her face, I’d get her out of her, even if it’s the last thing I do.

 

“Stop!” Schmidt called out. 

 

I watched as they removed the needle from her arm. I knew that pain all too well.

 

“Longing… Rusted… seventeen…” An officer began reading aloud. 

 

I tensed as everything around me began to change. 

 

“Your mission is to kill these two.” Zola stated, holding up an open folder with two faces paper clipped to the top. 

 

I committed their faces and schedule to memory. A loud bang interrupted my concentration, I looked to my right and seen her looking at me with such determination. My breath caught in my throat as a small sliver of what I  _ truly  _ needed to do rushed to the forefront of my mind. I stood up, walking over to her and placed my hand on her arm gently. “I’ll get you out of here.” I whispered before walking out before the action could be taken for anything other than a warning. 

 

“Put her in the freezer.” Schmidt ordered. 

 

That and her yelling was the last thing I heard before leaving the building completely.

 

Stepping outside into the sunlight was a slightly pleasant welcome to the darkness I had just left. The only thing that could make this sunlight better was having that girl with me. I stepped into the cargo plane with two soldiers and one of the scientists. 

 

“What’s her name?” I asked sliding my goggles over my eyes.

 

“Why?” The scientist inquired giving me a concerned look. 

 

“She has a name. I’d like to know it.” I snapped cocking my gun in hopes of making me look even more menacing than they thought I was.

 

He visibly swallowed, fidgeted in his seat a few times and looked at the ground. “Eve. Her name’s Eve.” He stammered. 

 

I repeated her name over and over in my head until I was sure I wasn’t going to forget it no matter what they did to me in the next twenty four hours after completing this mission. 


	3. Eve

I wasn’t sure how long I was frozen this time. All I knew was when they finally thawed me out I was tossed into an empty room with nothing but the ragged clothes I had on. I sat in the middle of the room, the floor freezing my ass off more than their stupid cryogenic freeze. 

 

A small opening on the door slid open. “Are you going to behave?” Zola asked, clearly annoyed. 

 

“Not likely.” I flatly replied. 

 

He sighed and slammed the door shut. Metal against metal reverberated through the room. I smacked my hand against my forehead.  _ Why do I have to have such a smart mouth?  _ I internally scolded myself. 

 

The only light came from under the door. I could see feet shuffling by two at a time, until eventually no one walked by. I stayed, laying on my stomach staring underneath the door for a sign of anyone approaching. Finally a two sets of feet stopped outside the door, I quickly sat up and looked as bored as I could manage. The door swung open, an officer and Schmidt stood in the open doorway. 

 

“Come along quietly and behave.” Schmidt ordered. 

 

I stood and walked towards them letting the officer grab my arm. Leading me down the corridor towards the chamber. I knew exactly what they were doing. Brainwashing 101, if at first you don’t succeed, try, try again.  I sat in the chair, staring straight ahead where Zola stood with Sergeant Barnes. 

 

“Willing to try again Zola?” I offered sarcastically. 

 

“You’ll regret ever fighting back.” Zola snapped. 

 

They stuck a mouth guard in, placed a metal halo around my head making sure it was snug while strapping me in my seat. I narrowed my eyes at him, watching as he pressed buttons. Jolts of electricity pulsed through my body. I bit down on mouth guard before spitting it out. “Fuck! You!” I yelled. Gripping on to the chair as hard as I could. 

 

“Put the mouthpiece back in!” Zola ordered.

 

As the officers fumbled to grab it I let out the most bloodcurdling, ear piercing scream I could manage. Everyone covered their ears and ducked, everyone except Sergeant Barnes. He rushed forward and quickly undid the restraints. “Run.” I stared at him for a moment before he shoved me towards the door. “Three doors down on the right, there’s an exit. Don’t look back.” 

 

“Thank you. Be careful.” I have him a quick kiss on the cheek before running from the room as fast as I could. 

 

Stepping out into real sunlight I was blinded, not by how bright it was but, by how amazing it felt to breath fresh air and feel it on my skin again. I continued running until I found a road, where I caught a ride with someone to the hospital. 


	4. Bucky

They kept her frozen for three months, in solitary confinement for another two before finally letting her out. The officer was practically dragging her towards the chair. She looked so small and fragile, she still held that fire within her eyes. 

 

“Willing to try again Zola?” She questioned cockily. 

 

“You’ll regret ever fighting back.” He replied angrily. 

 

They stuck a mouth guard in her mouth as they strapped her into the chair, placing the halo around her head. She narrowed her eyes at Zola as he began pressing buttons. I watched helplessly as she twitched and gripped the arms of the chair from the electricity coursing through her. She spit the guard out and yelled “Fuck! You!” 

 

“Put the mouthpiece back in!” Zola ordered. 

 

Watching as two officers rushed for the mouth guard at the same time was comical, tripping over one another. Before one of them had the chance to grab it she let out a bloodcurdling scream dropping everyone around me to their knees squeezing their hands over their ears. I took that as my chance to free her. 

 

I rushed forward and quickly undid the restraints and halo before anyone could recover. “Run.” I ordered as I shoved her towards the door. “Three doors down on the right, there’s an exit. Don’t look back.” 

 

She stared at me before giving me a small smile. “Thank you. Be careful.” She placed a quick kiss to my cheek and took off running. 

 

I held my hand over my cheek staring after with my heart hammering inside my chest. 

 

“Where’s she go!?” Schmidt roared as he stood. 

 

I tensed and looked around like I had also been affected by her scream. “I didn’t see her leave.” I stated as I rubbed my ears, copying a few of the others to blend in better. 

 

“Go! Find her! Bring her back alive!” Schmidt bellowed pointing towards the doorway before turning his gaze to me. “You join them. She’s your new mission.” 

 

I left with six other officers only nodding my head in acknowledgment. I grabbed my gun and lead the others outside. I immediately noticed her footprints heading towards the road. “Looks like she went this way.” I lied leading them in the opposite direction. 

 

I hoped for her sake she got somewhere safe. 

 

We trudged back to the facility, heads hung low as Schmidt and Zola looked at us with disappointment. 

 

“Well, I take it you didn’t find her.” Schmidt’s voice was flat. 

 

“We lost her at the river.” One of men announced as another gathered our weapons. 

 

“Try again tomorrow. I want her brought back here. Alive of hanging on by a thread, I want her back here.” Schmidt ordered before walking away. 

 

Zola continued to stare at me before grabbing my arm and dragging me into the chamber. 

 

“Let’s start fresh.” He announced as a few officers strapped me to a chair and began listing off words. I did my best to block them out, I needed to remember her name, and why I helped her escape before they forced me to forget. 


	5. Eve

The hospital staff was extremely concerned about my wellbeing. Apparently I was malnourished, dehydrated, severely lacking iron, all vitamins, and a few other things that I don’t remember. I was too busy keeping my eyes peeled for the men I knew Schmidt had sent out after me. 

 

“Miss.. what’s your name?” A soft spoken nurse asked as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around my upper arm. 

 

“Eve.” I muttered still watching the door. 

 

“Well, Eve. You’re in good hands here. Is there anyone we can call for you?” 

 

I furrowed my eyebrows trying to think of anyone who knew my dad who would be willing to help me. “I um.. is Tony Stark still alive?” I asked looking at her. 

 

“He is. I’ll see if I can find his number for you.” 

 

I thanked her and watched as she left the room. I dared to close my eyes and rest for only a few minutes before the door opened again. I bolted upright in the bed. 

 

“It’s only me hun. I got the number for you. Be sure to dial nine before you dial the number.” She set a piece of paper on the small tray before leaving again. 

 

I turned the light above the bed on and dialed his number. Listening to the ringing was hard, all I wanted was for someone to answer. 

 

“Hello.” A female voice answered on the other end. 

 

“I’m looking for Tony Stark.” I stated as I bit into what was left of my nail. 

 

“What’s your name?” She asked, curiosity clearly evident in her voice. 

 

“Eve.. Eve Brant.” 

 

“Ms. Brant… of course! Let me get him.” 

 

I could hear her walking on the other end before mumbled words were exchanged. 

 

“Eve?” His voice sounded on the other end. 

 

“Mr. Stark… before you say anything please know that it is me, my father was Lewis Brant him and your dad were friends at one point and worked together before he went to war. I didn’t know who else to call.” Tears streamed down my cheeks as I spoke. 

 

“It’s okay. Where are you?” He asked. 

 

“The hospital. I don’t know where though.” 

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll find you.” 

 

The other line went dead. I set the receiver back down and rested my head against the pillow. Hopefully he’d get here before the others did. 

 

I spent hours watching the door and window waiting for men dressed in black to come in and drag me away. When the door actually did open, and someone stepped through I gripped the plastic fork in my hand under my covers and waited for him to get closer. 

 

“You can loosen your grip in the fork.” A man said as him another man stepped inside and turned the lights on. 

 

A blonde, very well built man was the first in the room while the other, a dark haired man wearing sunglasses stood behind him. 

 

“You took after your mother.” The dark haired man, Tony, said with a smile. 

 

“Dad used to say that too.” I replied setting the fork on the tray. 

 

“How? It’s been almost fifty years since you disappeared. What happened to you?” Tony asked pulling up a chair and sitting at my bedside. 

 

“Honestly. I don’t know. We were in Germany with dad when he was shipped over there because my mom didn’t want to be too far from him and I went to keep her company.. I was walking with a few of the locals and then I was in some sort of facility.” I answered with as much as I could remember. 

 

“You should be well into your fifties by now. You don’t look a day over twenty three. What else do you remember?” The blonde asked as he stood with his arms over his chest. 

 

I looked down at my hands. “Just about everything after I was kidnapped.”

 

“How’d you escape?” He asked. 

 

“A friend, I guess you can call him that. They tortured him too. He broke easier than me. Took them twenty years to do it though.” 

 

“Do you remember where this facility is?” He asked showing a little more compassion. 

 

I shook my head. “I’m sorry. I just ran when I had the chance and didn’t really pay attention to my surroundings.” 

 

“It’s ok. We’ll take care of you now.” Tony said as he patted my hand. 

 

“How do I know you won’t take me back to them?” I asked fear creeping into every crevice of my mind. 

 

“We don’t torture people. Steve here hates it. I promise you, we will protect you from them.” Tony vowed. 

 

I pursed my lips together and nodded my head. “I do have a few names for you.” 

 

“What are they?” Steve asked. 

 

I told them everything I knew. I watched as Steve’s face light up at hearing Sergeant Barnes’s name and then fell when he learned of what they had done to us and that his friend was damaged and being used as a weapon. Anger was written all over his face when Schmidt and Zola’s names were uttered. 

 

“Are you sure those were their names?” 

 

“Listen,” I pinched the bridge of my nose. “I know who’s held me captive for the last fifty whatever years, I know who’s tortured me. Don’t ever question that.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Steve apologized as he sat down in a chair. 

 

“I'm not gonna say it’s okay, because I’m finally free from them but don’t ever question my memory about what those pricks did to me. Let’s get one thing clear, I don’t care what your views are now or how you feel about these people. I want to get Barnes out of there. He helped me escape and probably took some punishment on my behalf. I want to return the favor.” 

 

“We’ll get him out. But right now, let’s for us on getting you better and keeping you safe.” Tony confirmed. 

 

_ I’ll come back for you Sergeant Barnes. I promise. _ I internally vowed before drifting off to sleep with Tony and Steve promising to stay and keep an eye on me. 

 


	6. Bucky

Sore muscles and limbs greeted me once I was thawed out. It’s what I deserve for letting her escape and leading the team in the opposite direction. To say they were pleased with my actions was an understatement. 

 

“Are you willing to behave today Mr. Barnes.” Zola asked as they strapped me into my chair. 

 

“Sure.” I grumbled. 

 

He didn’t seem pleased with that answer. 

 

Hours later I was sitting in the back of a black suv holding my gun in my hands. 

 

“You’ll bring her back alive or we shot you in the head.” An officer growled as he stared me down. 

 

“Orders were heard loud and clear before we left asshole.” I growled back. 

 

“We got word that she was seen in the area. Find her, and bring her back.” 

 

I suppressed the urge to shot him in the head as he continued to remind me of what the objective was. I understood loud and clear that if I didn’t bring her back, it was my ass, literally. 

 

When the suv finally came to a stop everyone climbed out. I stood at the edge of the bridge staring down at the cars passing under. 

 

“Silver Honda, three other passengers. Two men and a woman. She should be coming in a few moments.” Someone said from my left. 

 

_ And I’ll purposely be missing the car.  _ I thought smirking behind my mask. 

 

A loud crash sounded from behind us. We all rushed over to see three cars in an accident blocking both lanes. 

 

“Looking for me jackass?” Her snarky voice sounded from behind us. 

 

I smiled but turned around with the others. 

 

“Come along quietly and no one else has to get hurt.” Someone said. 

 

“Go back to that hell hole? Fuck off.” She sneered jumping down from the hood of the suv. 

 

She gained weight. She looked good. My heart began beating rapidly from looking at her. 

 

“Eve.” I warned. 

 

She gave me a lopsided smile before throwing her hand out knocking me on my ass. Before anyone could blink the others were all landing on their asses or going over the side of the bridge while two people joined Eve’s side, glad she made some friends on the outside. Now if she could survive the rest of our attacks. 


	7. Eve

It’s been too quiet lately. They must’ve froze him and been doing recon work trying to find me, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. I had been careful, watching every step I made to make sure I didn’t do anything to get caught again. I wasn’t going back there, at least not alive. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked as we all climbed into the car. 

 

“Yeah. I’ve noticed them lurking around. They’ll be waiting for us and I want to get the jump on them.” I replied strapping myself in the back seat. 

 

“How do you know they’ll be there?” Natasha asked sitting in the front seat.

 

“I’ve worked with them for years. I know how they operate.” I stated glaring holes in the back of her head. She annoyed my like no other. 

 

“If you say so.” She muttered as Sam drove the car onto road.

 

We rode in silence until the bridge was in sight. I had been preparing for days for this moment, I pressed the small button I had in my pocket causing a crash a few vehicles ahead of us.

 

“What the hell just happened?” Sam asked as he put the car in park.

 

“Look up on the bridge.” I said pointing out the windshield. 

 

There they were, standing by the edge peering down at the distraction I had caused. I was out of the car and running up the side of the bridge before anyone noticed. I stood on the hood of their SUV smiling. 

 

“Looking for me jackass?” I asked.

 

They all turned around.

 

“Come along quietly and no one else has to get hurt.” one of the men stated.

 

“Go back to that hell hole? Fuck off.” I sneered jumping down from the hood. 

 

I noticed him staring at me. Even through the mask I knew it was him, I knew he was smiling. 

 

“Eve.” He warned. 

 

So, he did remember who I was. Guess they could torture him for months and but he still held onto the memory of me. 

 

I gave him a lopsided smiled as I tossed my hand out knocking them all backwards, some on their asses, and some going over the side of the bridge. Steve and Natasha stood on either side of me in a battle ready stance. 

 

James was the first one to stand. “Are you insane? I helped you escape and this is what you do?” He asked.

 

“Sergeant Barnes, or should I call you Bucky? You honestly think I’d just sit around and resume a normal life, you seen what they did to me. I’m far from normal.” 

 

He removed his mask entirely and stared at me, his eyes flicking between me and the two people who joined me. Taking a few tentative steps forward he set his gun on the ground, kicking it away. “I didn’t expect you to live a normal life.” 

 

“Bucky, you can come with us. It’s safe and we can help you.” Steve started.

 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” 

 

“You are. I know someone who can help, please. You helped me now let me help you.” I held my hand out, hoping that against all odds he’d take it and let me help. 

 

I watched as his eyes went from cold, void of all emotion to soft and I swore I saw tears build up in his eyes. He grabbed my hand, gripping it like he was hanging off the edge of a cliff. “Ok. What are you going to do about them?” he asked gesturing to the men who were still unconscious on the pavement. 

 

“Hmm. I don’t know. Steve, what do you think?” I asked glancing over my shoulder at him. 

 

“We’ll take care if it. Go.” He said offering us a smile.

 

“Thank you.”  We ran from the bridge back to the car below. Sliding in the backseat I tapped Sam on the shoulder. “Go. Steve will catch up later. We have a plane to catch.” 

 

“You got it.” Sam replied smiling over his shoulder at us before turning the car around and heading towards the compound.

 

~~ Two Months Later ~~

 

We stood in Shuri’s lab in Wakanda as she explained what would happened, and how she was going to reverse the damage done by Hydra. Steve had joined us once him and the others had taken care of the facility. 

 

“I’ll be fine.” Bucky smiled at Steve. 

 

“I told him everything. He always remembered small pieces but never had the answers or help to put it all together.” I stated as I walked over.

 

Steve gave me a smiled before pulling me in for a hug. “Thank you. I don’t think any of this would have happened without you.” He whispered be looking back at his friend.

 

I stepped away giving them their time before Bucky went back under for hopefully the last time. 

 

“Where are you going?” He called out just before I reached the door. 

 

I turned around and looked at him, he had a smile on his face and was motioning for me to come back. I sighed and shook my head before walking back. “I was giving you and Steve some time before you went back under.” 

 

“We’ll have all the time to catch up when I’m better. Right now, I want to memorize your face in case you’re not here when I get out.” 

 

I smiled and glanced down. “If you want me too, I’ll stay.”

 

“Of course I want you to stay. It’ll be nice to have someone who understands when I come back.” He pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine. 

 

My brain stopped working for a few seconds before my body caught up with what was going on. 

 

“All right! All right! There will be time for that later.” Shuri said clapping her hands together. 

 

“Stay.. please.” He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine. 

 

“I will.” 

 

I watched as they put him in a cryogenic freeze. A tear slid down my face as he became frozen in time. 

 

“He’ll be ok. It won’t be for long. We have a spot for you to stay.” Shuri spoke softly. 

 

“Thank you.” I replied as I let her lead me out of the lab and into the heart of Wakanda.


End file.
